fairyonepiecetailfandomcom-20200213-history
Milkovich Ultear
Milkovich Ultear (ミルコビッチ・ウルティア, Mirukobicchi Urutia), alias "The Time Mage" and "Zalty" (in her disqused appearance), is a female Mage and a former member of Grimoire Heart. She was the eldest of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, the strongest team in her guild. Currently, she's an independent Mage of Crime Sorcière. Appearance :Voice Actor: Lydia Mackay (English), Mark Stoddard (as Zalty; English), Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese), Seirō Ogino (as Zalty; Japanese), Ryoko Ono (as Zeref; Japanese) Ultear is a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes. How she wears her hair varies from time to time. Ultear has a rather voluptuous figure, and she wears a long revealing dress, sporting a striped pattern. In combat she changes into a tight fitting battle outfit. The battle suit is sleeveless and skin-tight, being divided into 3 sections; the main body of the suit and the legs of the suit from the thigh down are both white with black patterning, with the space between them being a deep brown. The entire suit is trimmed with gold patterns, and Ultear sports a matching white headband. On her arms, Ultear wears long black sleeves, with the section from her elbow down bearing chunky, gray wrist-guards, from which she can produce her characteristic Lacrima. Gray also remarks on Ultear's strong resemblance to her mother, Ur. By 2 years later, The mark of Grimoire Heart, which was tattooed on her back, is now no longer visible, being replaced with that of Crime Sorcière, which, in itself, is surrounded by a rather large X-shaped scar. Ultear also seems to no longer use lipstick. Her outfit now consists of little more than a tabard-like garment that barely covers her front and back, with a sizable slit exposing her cleavage. The attire is open on both sides of her body except for a small attachment at her waist, and she dons long black boots that leave her upper thighs bare. Gallery Personality Ultear is a manipulative, ruthless and ambitious woman. She regards her mother with cold disdain, classifying her as weak. She is rather calm and considerate when it comes to Meredy, whom she is very close with. However, she does not like it when Meredy calls her "Ul", possibly indicating that she has issues as well as hatred towards her late mother, although later on Meredy claims that because of Ur's death, Ultear has suffered. Ultear has no problem with sacrificing lives to obtain what she wants, even going as far as to control children. Ultear is determined to find and reawaken Zeref, as he can apparently save her from something that is troubling her. When she found him she even started to cry from happiness, and hugged his unconscious body, claiming that he was hers. However, it is later revealed that Ultear is not truly evil, but rather, the victim of an unfortunate history. After thinking her mother abandoned her, she found herself under the tutelage of Hades, and through it learnt the Magic of the Arc of Time. From it she was led to believe that once she reaches the Ultimate Magic World, she would be able to complete the Arc of Time, and with it, be able to go back in time to relive and change her past. This is the reason why she was able to commit all the atrocities she did: because she thought she would be able to undo them once she completes the Arc of Time, to go back and live the life she wanted; but once learning the truth about her mother from Gray, Ultear realizes her mistakes. She finally admits her wrongdoings and confesses her feelings for Meredy, and once forgiven they embrace in mutual love for each other, marking the change in Ultear for the better. After the time skip, Ultear has become more laid back. She has also shown to have a more easygoing, but still somewhat twisted sense of humor, seen when she explained the workings of opening second origin, as well as when she tormented Jellal through Meredy by comically feeding her hot peppers and tickling her. This also shows that she is still pragmatic, in that she was willing to cost Jellal his match to keep his identity a secret. Relationships Friends/Allies *Meredy Family *Mikovich Ur (mother, deceased) *unnamed father (deceased) *Meredy (Adoptive Daughter) Neutral *Fernandes Jellal *Hades Rivals Enemies *Grimoire Heart Magic and Abilities Arc of Time (時間のアーク, Toki no Āku): A Lost Magic that allows Ultear to manipulate the "time" of organic and inorganic, but non-sentient, objects, "moving" them either back or forward in time and thus changing their condition. She claims that this kind of Magic is perfect for fighting Element molding Mages, and that, in the Ultimate World of Magic, Arc of Time would allow her to change the sad memories of her childhood into happy ones. Prior to the time-skip, the Arc of Time couldn't directly affect a person. *'Restore' (レストア Resutoa): Ultear uses her time Magic to restore inorganic items back to the state they were in before they took damage. It appears that she controls this technique through her eye. *'Parallel Worlds' (平行世界 Hēkō Sekai): Ultear produces numerous copies of her orbs in the air that all represent "future possibilities" or "parallel worlds" of her orb's path. *'Luminous Minutes': Ultear throws an orb above the target and it reproduces into numerous orbs that charge toward the target like light beams. *'Flash Forward' (フラッシュ フォワード Furasshu Fowādo): Ultear produces numerous copies of her orbs in the air that all represent "future possibilities" of her orb's path, compresses all their futures, and redirects them all at her opponent, causing them home in on her enemy in a devastating assault. *'Infinite Sphere': Ultear sends her orb to hit her opponent in the stomach and then produces numerous copies of the orb which assault the enemy from every direction. (Unnamed) *'Second Origin Release': Ultear, after seven years of training, has managed to use the Arc of Time to unlock the "Second Origin" in people. This gives them a massive boost in Magical power, though the process is extremely painful to most people. (Unnamed) Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): Ultear uses this primarily on her orb. When used together with the Arc of Time, it makes a very effective physical weapon. She mainly uses telekinesis to barrage her opponents with hits from her orb. Possession Magic: Ultear conjures a ghost like entity, which consumes the users mind and corrupts their thoughts. It was used on Jellal Fernandes to turn him evil and convince him that she was Zeref. (Unnamed) Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法, アイス メイク, Aisu Meiku): It was revealed that Ultear also possesses Ice-Make Magic exactly like Ur's, creating plants and flowers out of ice to attack Gray during their battle on Tenrou Island. *'Ice-Make: Rosen Krone' (ローゼンクローネ Rōzen Kurōne): Ultear creates giant roses and spiked branches made from ice that surround and bind the opponent. It's very similar to Ur's anime-only Ice-Make: Rose Garden. *'Ice-Make: Bloom': Ultear creates several block of ices which bloom outwards to attack the target. (Unnamed) *'Ice-Make: Dahlias': Ultear creates giant Dahlia flowers out of ice to shield herself from an enemy attack. (Unnamed) Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Ultear has shown skill in Transformation Magic: she was able to transform into a masked man named Zalty, a disguise she came up with and which she could maintain for a lengthy duration of time. Nonetheless, she couldn't eliminate her womanly smell, as noted by Natsu. Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai): As member of the Magic Council, Ultear was required to be able to cast her image across long distances, in order to be able to appear at Council functions in Fiore, without having to leave the Council's headquarters in Era. Enhanced Strength: Ultear has shown herself to posses great strength, being capable of forcing Gray back with a kick effortlessly. She was also able to send him crashing into a wall after she had grabbed his head with her legs, shattering the wall in the process. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Ultear is also skilled in unarmed combat. During her fight with Gray, she was able to grab his head with her legs, demonstrating agile motions. Even while underwater, Ultear was able to deliver powerful kicks to Gray. Immense Magic Power: As the leader of the Seven Kin of Purgatory and a former member of the Magic Council, Ultear has a vast amount of Magic Power. Even as a child, Ultear had so much that it was causing her to become ill, and her mother, Ur, had to send her to a Magic Research Laboratory to have some of it removed. Weapons & Equipment Magic Sword: Ultear manipulates energy on her palm and creates a sword made of that energy. Ultear uses her Orb to fight over long distances, but this Magic Sword is useful in close combat. The strength of the sword is currently unknown. Battle Armor: Before she landed on Tenrou Island, in preparation for the upcoming battle against Fairy Tail and the Straw Hats, Ultear changed her outfit from a revealing dress into a tight form-fitting uniform that almost resembles an armor. Zancrow commented that Ultear was taking the upcoming battle against Fairy Tail seriously by wearing it. Later on, it is shown that the hole in the armor's armpiece can summon her orb. Orb: Ultear's weapon of choice is a teal orb that she rolls around on her person. It is used in conjunction with her Arc of Time Magic; it can be launched at high speeds at opponents and if it is ever broken, it can easily be repaired. It's probably a Communication Lacrima crystal, since she was shown using it both when she talked with Jellal and with Hades. The orb appears to be very durable, as it was able to withstand the effects of Zeref's Death Wave, though it broke in the process. However it was quickly restored by Ultear. History Ultear was born to Ur and was her daughter up until early childhood. However, one day, Ur discovered that Ultear had too much Magical power confined inside her, which was giving her a fever and making her ill. Ur took the young and ill Ultear to the Bureau of Magical Development, who agreed to look into and cure the child. They treated Ultear, but in truth abducted her; when Ur returned for her daughter, they lied to her, saying that her daughter had died and that her body was too ravaged for her to look at. Devastated, Ur accepted the lies and believed her daughter was dead. Ultear, who survived, did not know that her mother had been lied to and assumed that Ur had abandoned her. She was experimented on over a long period of time, being kept in a prison when she wasn't. Ultear, however, managed to escape one day and made her way back home. However, when she saw Ur with Gray and Lyon as her new apprentices, Ultear assumed that she had been replaced, especially once seeing Ur happy with her new pupils. Vowing revenge, Ultear returned to the laboratories and willingly let them continue their experiments on her until she raised her Magic power to an incredible level. She escaped again, however this time destroying the labs with her new found power. As she grew up, Hades found and took Ultear under his wing, raising and mentoring her to learn a form of Lost Magic: the Arc of Time, convincing the young girl that in the "Great World of Magic" one could travel back in time and change the past.in the ruins of a destroyed city saw a very little girl who had lost her parents ... Meredy: small weeping and Ultear soothed and decided to adopt it and raise her as his own daughter because she seems when he was that age Synopsis Macao arc Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Neutral Category:Former Antagonists Category:Mages Category:Crime Sorcière Category:Crime Sorcière Members Category:Ice-Make Mages Category:Arc of Time Mages Category:Swordsmen Category:Super-Human Strength users Category:Magic Council Category:Former Magic Council Members Category:Grimoire Heart Category:Grimoire Heart Members Category:Former Grimoire Heart Members